


我不是人，而你是真的狗

by Allelo



Category: Prototype (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alex is a shapeshifter, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, 狗病毒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allelo/pseuds/Allelo
Summary: Aiden即将前往伦敦的前夕，Alex出现在了他的卧室。
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 1





	我不是人，而你是真的狗

Aiden刚进门就看到病毒坐在他的桌子上，他身上的唯一衣服正是一件他刚刚叠好准备带走的衬衫，病毒正用手指搅弄着这件明显不合身的衬衣下摆。Aiden知道他今晚会来，然而当他看到他时内心还是萌生出了难以抑制的喜悦。  
“Alex！”  
“我发现你有一件不错的衬衫，所以我就。。。”  
病毒诧异的看着眼前的人，他的动作在一瞬间僵住，不过很快空气中令人不安的气息就消失了，他认出了他。  
“令，令人印象深刻的胡子。”  
“是来和我告别的吗，小病毒？  
他走过去把许久未见的病毒搂在怀里，Alex困惑的眨了几下眼睛，呆滞的神情表明他还在消化这个有胡子并抱着自己的人类就是Aiden的事实。人类亲昵地磨蹭他的脸颊，在他的耳边轻声低语，他一脸的胡子搞得他的脖子又扎又痒的。人类的意图再明显不过，他一只手伸进只系了几个扣子的衣服里乱摸，另一只手已经碰到了被衬衣挡住的大腿内侧。  
“干嘛这么着急，才几个月不见，你是穷的连刮胡刀都买不起了？”  
这家伙不穿衣服来这里的目的人尽皆知，然而在挖苦起他时却把自己摘的干净，Aiden不满的咬了一下病毒的脖子。  
“嘿，我以为你会喜欢。”  
说完他就吻住了病毒的嘴，丝毫不留给他任何抱怨的机会。吻很甜，然而胡子带来的陌生感觉却令Alex有些分心，像是毛绒绒的小动物在脸上磨蹭，他忽然笑了起来。  
“告诉我，想要什么？“ “你的一切，我想操你的屁股，握住你的阴茎看着它不停的流水，然后我要插进你的阴道，让你颤抖着尖叫我的名字。”  
“这太贪了！为什么你们人类总是这样贪婪又不知满足。“ “是啊，我们就是这样，而你又何必诱惑一个可怜的人让他控制不住自己想操死你的欲望呢？”  
他握住病毒半勃的性器，声音沙哑而低沉。“难道不是因为你自己的贪婪吗？”

笑话  
他怎么会渴望一个人类。。。  
他的悲剧和痛苦全是人类一手缔造的。。。  
时间永远定格在了29岁，那一刻，心脏不在跳动，血液停止奔流。  
他在迷宫里寻找彷徨，却没有人愿意送给他一根指引归途的细线。

他仰起头，淡蓝色的眼睛看着身前这个高大的男人带有伤痕的脸，“操我，求你狠狠的操我，把我操到失去理智，让我只能在你的身下哭喊，让我知道谁才是主人。”  
“你在逼疯我。” 他听到他威胁的低语，食物链顶端的病毒兴奋地发现自己好像成了猎物，长着胡须的强壮人类嗅着它的味道，把齿痕印在它光滑的身体上，它听到他在它耳边重重的呼吸声。它帮人类脱掉裤子，在触摸到那根沉甸甸的阴茎时它屏住了呼吸，它血管里的能量已经开始混乱的流动。Aiden双手环住病毒的脖子，把阴茎挤进紧致的穴口，病毒柔嫩丝滑的里面立刻包裹住粗大的入侵者，推拒却又迎合着人类的性器，这让Aiden舒服的抱着它的身体轻叹。他抽插了一会，很快就找到了合适的角度去插那个一碰就能让病毒呻吟的位置，他连续顶撞上去没几下后病毒就射了出来，Aiden也停下了动作。他一只手掐住它的脖子，另一只手抬高它的下巴用手指摩挲它的唇，时隔这么多年，它的脸蛋还是那么漂亮。被掐着脖子的病毒闭起眼睛，伸出舌头舔舐着人类的手指。人类骂了一句继续操起它紧致的小穴，他执着的顶着那个让病毒疯狂的点不放。掐住它脖子的同时，另一只手撸动起被他冷落的阴茎，Aiden下手很重完全是超出常人忍受范围的力道，病毒通透的阴茎被握的变形。Alex咬牙切齿的脏话总是被它自己放荡的呻吟打破，下腹部强烈的刺激混杂着疼痛让它近乎昏厥。人类并不知道病毒有没有被玩坏，但最后液体是从它软绵可怜的阴茎里流出来的。高潮后的病毒无力的卧在桌面上，它一只手撑起自己却险些倒下，  
“Oh shit! You really are fucking crazy, but I like it.”

黑客似乎除了蓄胡子外还发展出了点别的兴趣，他从抽屉里拿出一个黑色的皮质项圈，把连着锁链的项圈扣在病毒的脖子上，另一端缠住自己的手，病毒并不是很在意这个项圈，但它还是张开嘴，露出尖牙，发出嘶嘶威胁声, 而这点恐吓对Aiden毫无作用，他拽了一下链子并命令道，“Bitch，I wanna fuck your pussy.”

它是一个极尽完美的生物，化学之极致是它的母亲，生命是它的养料，变换身体形态对它而言易如反掌，它让性别变得毫无意义。病毒的身体早已舍弃了大部分对它已无用的器官，当然它也保留并修饰了部分。。。它在人类欲念深沉的注视下牵着他的手抚摸过自己柔软的腹部，又让那宽厚的掌心在自己粉嫩的私处轻轻揉压。人类眼中闪过一丝暴虐，一个想让人狠狠蹂躏的肉体，一个能将他的占有欲燃至巅峰的肉体。

病毒可不是个让人省心的家伙，他们曾爆发过一场激烈的争吵，彼此谁都不愿服软，正常情况下通常是冷处理，然而病毒却有了别的打算，它看上了一个在芝加哥小有名气的帮派头目，然而这段恋情并没有持续多久。第二天，这个帅气的小混混的尸体就出现在了街道上，他被捅了数刀，双腿间更是一片血肉模糊。病毒并没有对它被残忍杀害的新欢作何反应，他欣然接受Aiden的求和回到了他的床上，随后这个倒霉的帮派因为惹火了私法制裁者而惨遭清剿。Aiden对于很多事都可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，然而一旦牵扯到私人恩怨，他的态度通常极为决绝且效率奇高。他在芝加哥时还好，能迅速扼杀一切不对劲的苗头，然而到时候他远赴伦敦，可不希望看到自家后院起火。  
“我离开的这段时间你要乖乖的，如果发生什么事情一定要先告诉我。”  
病毒点了点头，它朝身前的人类靠了过去，人类就顺势竖着抱起它，当它湿濡柔软的生殖器外部触碰到人类粗硕的性器时，它发出了一声轻轻的低吟，摩擦起那根它渴求的硬物，  
“你这个淫荡的小家伙，你根本没有在听我讲话是不是？”  
他重重地打了病毒的屁股，疼痛和羞耻让它把头埋人类的肩膀上一动不动。Aiden握住它的臀部把它压向自己的勃起，原本紧闭的细缝被粗大的性器挤开，病毒的身体无助的颤抖，虽然没有被插入但是它却感到一阵强烈的撕裂感。人类恶意的上下颠弄它的身体，粗糙不平的柱身反复刮擦过稚嫩的穴口和敏感的阴蒂，没过多久它就迎来了高潮。高潮后的身体更加软绵，流出的液体打湿了他们紧密贴合的生殖器官。Aiden把它放在床上，它身上原本平整的衬衫被弄皱，一边已经滑至臂弯，露出圆润的肩膀和一侧的乳房。人类把另一侧的衬衫也退了下去，又一颗颗系上扣子只露出胸部，并警告病毒不许弄坏他的衣服。他看着自己完美的作品，滢渟的淡蓝色眼睛湿润迷离，让人一看就想咬上去的唇微微张开，脖颈上拴着带有他标志的项圈，它的双臂被衣服紧紧绑在身体两侧，更加凸显出两个硕大而饱满的奶白乳房，两个桃红的乳尖随着它扭动的身体而上下晃动挑逗着人类的理智，  
“插我，你这个讨厌的人类，快插进来满足我。” “闭嘴，我什么时候操你由我来决定。“。 

他粗暴的把它推倒在床上，掀开衬衣下缘让光裸的私处暴露在视野中，病毒的外生殖器是淡粉色的在它白皙的身体上尤为瞩目。他把头埋进它的腿间吮吸着，把舌头挤进细缝中搅动，病毒虽然被舔弄的很舒服，但是人类的胡须就像是动物毛制成的刷子在不停刮蹭它最敏感脆弱的部位，它扭动身子下意识想把腿夹紧，然而正舔的入情的人类自然不愿被打扰，他双臂压住病毒不老实的腿，又扯了一下缠在手上的钢链，惹得病毒发出委屈的呜咽。人类脱掉自己的衣服后压在小一码的原型体身上，他没有急于进入而是分开它非常适合性交的肥厚阴唇，露出那个小糖果一样鲜艳娇小的器官。他把饱满坚硬的阴茎头部抵在这个尺寸相差极为悬殊的同源器官上碾压摩擦。他听到了病毒的尖叫，听到它哭着叫他的名字哀求他停下，泪水它的眼角流下，它剧烈颤抖的身体泛着淡淡的红晕，爱液不停的从温暖的穴道间涌出，那个可怜的小器官在龟头的淫虐下变得红肿不堪。Aiden知道他身下这个被他像性奴一样对待的生物有怎样骇人听闻的能力和智慧。这个世界上还能有什么比把强大的曼哈顿造物主压在身下向他哀哭乞怜更诱惑更美好更能让他血脉喷张的事情呢？

关于造物主的坊间传说有很多版本，据说在它生气的时候连纽约的天空都是猩红色的，它把恐惧植入人心，无人不痛骂它的残酷无情。他有时能从它兜帽下那张冷峻的脸上依稀看到传说中它过去的影子，然而他不知道这些年它究竟经历了什么让它堕落成现在这个样子，竟然能允许人类丑陋的性器玷污它漂亮的身体，在无数个高潮中丧失理智，在情欲中沉沦，像一个低贱的妓女一般敞开双腿浪荡的呻吟，祈求被粗大的阴茎贯穿身体，渴望被精液灌满肚子。病毒知道人类在拿它的身体发泄他罪恶的欲望，它无力去阻止也不会去阻止。野蛮的人类把他粗长的性器全部挤进它狭窄的穴道里，玩弄着它因为高潮而抽搐的敏感身体，他一直保持着又狠又快的抽插节奏，不仅如此他还撕咬它的嘴唇，用他粗糙的大手打它的胸部，但这又有什么关系，它的身世就注定它无法拥有很多东西，它的希望总是会摧毁，而这就是它残破的生活中能体验到的最快乐最舒服的时刻，这种席卷全身，让它的身体濒于崩溃的快感也许就是最接近于“幸福”的东西。它什么都不曾真正拥有，也许只有连绵不断的高潮所带来的欢愉和被肆意玩弄身体的羞耻才真真切切属于它。

它突然意识到它痛恨的不止有人类，还有它自己。

人类的阴茎停留在它身体深处，精液被一股股射进充溢了它体内小袋子形状的器官，它知道人类不会在一次射精之后就停下，他还会继续操它，在它的体内射精直到它的小腹被撑的鼓起，然后人类会用他的性器把溢出来的白色精液涂抹在它已经被操红的生殖器外部。被满足后的病毒就像是只温柔听话的动物，它用脸颊磨蹭着人类的手掌，爬到人类身前，分开双腿抬高臀部，温顺的向他展示它被他喂满浓稠精液的穴道。人类满意的把它搂在怀里抚摸它细腻白嫩的双乳，浓密的络腮胡子磨蹭着它的颈窝，凑近它的耳边温柔的夸它是个值得被狠狠疼爱的荡妇，他牵着那根锁链让病毒伏在他的胯间，它立刻明白了他的意思，伸出舌头细细地舔舐清理。。。

鱼水之欢后的Alex通常会变得有些情绪化，这也让它把平时深埋在心底的话说了出来，趴在Aiden的身上他闷闷不乐地说道，  
“我不想让你走。”  
“我知道，但是我不得不去，也许那座城市需要我。”  
“你会很快回来的，对吧？”  
“我保证会很快回来，如果不能或是计划有变，我会回来把你也带过去。”  
“。。。嗯”  
它除了相信人类之外也没有别的办法，不过即使他再也不回来又能怎样，它又不是第一次被背叛了。  
“所以你准备好去伦敦了吗？”  
黑暗中它看到他绿色眼睛闪着明亮的光，Aiden的笑声有些低沉，  
“当然，你应该问伦敦是否准备好迎接我了。”

End


End file.
